Warrior cat Fanfics (Lesbian 18 Warring)
by Canadakingz
Summary: Just a friend and i goofing around if ya know what i mean (Wink Wink) jk jk
1. Milo And Momo

The sun shone on the grassy moors that the two cats loved frequenting. A gentle, warm breeze blew across the field ruffling the long, white fur of Momo as she sunbathed. Milo trotted out of hers and Momo's den, yawning quietly. Momo closed her eyes, laying on the grass, enjoying the warm breeze just outside their den. Milo smiled as she saw Momo, and trotted towards her, smiling. "Hey Momo." Milo mewed, approaching her mate.

Momo looked up, pushing herself up with her paws so she was looking at Milo upside down with a kittish smile. "Hiya Milo!" She purred, happier than ever now that her mate was here.

"How was your sleep?" Milo purrs, laying half on Momo.

Momo giggles and flips over onto her back, and proceeds to start pawing at Milo's ears. "Wonderful since you, the most beautiful she-cat EVER, was with me. How was yours?"

Milo blushed, and her ears grew hot. "It was great, since you were you in my dreams."

Momo felt herself blushing as well, a low purr rising up in her throat. "Awww, weally? What was they about honey?"

"Well, we were in the same moor we're in now. We were cuddling and snuggling together." Milo purrs lightly.

"Awww, just a dream? Why not make it real?" Momo smirked and pulled herself out from under Milo, then laid her head on her chest, her paws sliding around her and hugging her tight.

Milo purrs happily and snuggles up to Momo, doing the same with her paws. Momo began purring much more loudly, and nipping lightly at Milo's chest fur. "So tell me again why you love me so mooch." She giggled light-heartedly.

"Alright, get comfortable. We're gonna be here for a while." Milo giggles. "You're kind, cute, lovable, shy..." she rambled on for a while.

Eventually, Momo put a paw over Milo's mouth, purring cutely. "I asked you why you love me, not why I love you!" She purred, not noticing the redness appearing in her own cheeks.

Milo blushes more, her ears as hot as coals. "I was talking about you though!"

"Well it sounded an awful lot like you was talking about me!" Momo purred. Suddenly she felt kind of frisky, scooting along Milo to her back, and lapping at the middle of it, purring softly.

Milo giggled, feeling shivers run down her spine. She looked back at Momo with big eyes filled with love. Momo continued licking circles on Milo's soft spot, purring while she did so. "Say, Milo?" She mewed in between licks.

"Yes Momo?" Milo mews, a flirty tone to her voice.

"I've forgotten what you're like when your barriers are down...could you please remind me?" Momo purred softly, nibbling lightly where she'd been licking.

Milo smirks and nods. "Only if you take yours down..." She gets to her paws.

Momo purrs, scooting a bit away from Milo and laying down beside her. "You know I can't make myself drop them...you have to drop them for me…" She mews in a seductive tone, her ears heating up.

"Will do..." Milo mews, rasping her tongue over the back of Momo's neck and purring. She nibbled at it a bit.

Momo gasps, shivering lightly against Milo. A quiet moan slips out of her. "Milo...you know me so well…"

"Of course I do... you're my one and only... now let's open you up..." Milo mews and licks rapidly, adding a nibble every now and then.

Momo's gasps and shivers become increasingly frequent. She whimpers, feeling her own barriers falling down. "Milo...I want to make you happy…"

Milo smirks, knowing her objective was completed. She starts to lick her face wildly.

Momo turned, pushing Milo to the ground slowly, a lustful glint appearing in her eyes. "You do know what you've done...right?" She purrs, her voice like silk. She began licking her face slowly and thoroughly.

"Of course I do... and I don't regret it..." Milo grins flirtatiously and does the same licking pattern as Momo.

"Oh you don't? But you have to know that there'll be lots of teasing involved..." Momo began rocking backward and forward, her core rubbing against Milo's. She moaned quietly.

"I know... but that means I'll be able to tease you back..." Milo moans, licking her face faster.

"Ohh...you think that, huh?" Momo purred, grinding their cores together a bit faster. "And wh-who gave you permission to do th-that?"

"I don't need permission... I do what I want, because you're mine now..." Milo growls playfully.

"Yeah? Have fun taming this wild girl…" Momo moaned softly into her mate's ear, pushing their cores together a bit harder.

"Oh I will... I've done it before." Milo giggles and wraps her paws around Momo's neck, tugging her close and moaning.

Momo laid her paws neatly on Milo's chest, reaching her muzzle down and nibbling on her neck. A loud moan was muffled by Milo's fur.

"Mmmm... good girl..." Milo moans and reaches her head over Momo's barely licking the back of her neck.

Momo felt a shiver rock her entire body. Her head rose up, and she moaned. "O-ohh Milo...I'm your good girl…" She purred, panting.

"I can't wait to lick your tight core..." Milo moans, rubbing her core into Momo's.

Momo felt an overwhelming urge come over her. "You'll get your turn...I can't wait to take mine any longer though…" She slipped under Milo's paws, slowly dragging her tongue from her chest until it's just above her core.

Milo lets out a soft moan, gasping and shivering. "Then go ahead..."

"I wasn't waiting for permission…" She mewed with a sexy tone, running her tongue along the outside of her core.

Milo moans a bit louder. "Thought I had better give it anyway..."

"Maybe...but even good girls can have their naughty side…" Momo smirked, taking the lips of her core in her teeth and gently pulling on them.

Milo purrs wildly and moans. "Ohhhhh yes..." She claws at the ground.

Momo continued tugging lightly, purring and vibrating her core ever so slightly. "Milo...I'm going to make you beg…"

Milo moans in response, gasping every now and then.

Momo finally released Milo's core lips, moving down and dragging her tongue along the outside of her core. Her warm breathe sank into Milo.

Milo moaned louder, growing hornier with every breath she took. She gasped, then yowled "Ok! Ok! Please stop teasing!"

Momo smirked up at Milo. "Of course, princess." She slipped her tongue in finally, dragging it along the inside walls of her core.

Milo moans louder, gasping and shivering like mad. "Oh Momo! I love you so much!"

Momo moaned quietly into Milo's core, feeling herself growing hornier by the moment. "Milo...I'm going to make you so happy…I'll show that I love you more than any other cat..." She purred, her muzzle sinking slowly into Milo's core.

"You've already proven that you have! I'm as happy as I ever can be when I'm near you! Just seeing you makes my day!" Milo moans, almost cumming.

Momo giggled, forcing her muzzle into Milo's core deeper so she can lick the soft spot she knew was at the bottom. She mewed something, but it got muffled.

Milo moans as her muffled mew vibrates her core, one lick away from cumming all over Momo's muzzle.

Momo slowly dragged her tongue from the bottom of Milo's core to the top, purring wildly.

Milo finally came, it going all over Momo's muzzle and some leaking out of her core. "Oh thank you Momo…."

Momo smirked, lapping up Milo's cum with a strange happiness. "Oh, don't thank me...I'm your good girl, remember?" She giggled, wiping her muzzle off with her paw.

"Mhmm… and good girls need to be rewarded... " Milo smirks and pushes her over, pinning her softly.

Momo giggled, letting herself be pushed over and looking up at Milo with a sexy gaze. "Mmmm, how are you going to reward me, owner?" She purred.

"By making you the happiest I can possibly make you… by that, I mean making you cum so much you can't cum for moons…" Milo stares at her, licking her muzzle seductively.

Momo felt her cheeks turning bright red. She licked Milo's muzzle as Milo licked her's. "Oh, owner...that's such a nice reward, what did I ever do to deserve it?" She purred, her heart jumping.

"Being a good girl and giving your master a nice time is good enough… that and I love you so much I can't help myself…" Milo slinks down, licking her neck, then belly, then the outside of her core.

Momo's eyes followed Milo's movements. She purred as Milo licked her neck and belly, then gasped and whimpered as her core grew slightly more damp.

"Mmm… such a good girl… and a tight core too…" Milo slowly rasped her tongue over Momo's core, giggling and purring.

Momo gasped and moaned, her legs spreading apart. "M-Milo...treat me like a naughty girl…" She whined pleadingly.

"Mmm… but naughty girls get teased… I like it…" Milo smirks and nibbles on the lip of her core.

Momo groaned in pleasure, arching upwards. "Mmmm...O-oh Milo...I've been bad, haven't I…"

"You have been good… but being such a rebel like you were earlier… you need to be punished…." Milo nibbles at the other lip of her core.

Momo clawed at the ground, her eyes falling shut as she moaned almost pathetically. "O-oh Milo...Mmmm…"

Milo tugs on Momo's core's lips, giggling and sending vibrations through her core, purring wildly again.

Her core vibrating drove Momo wild. She gasped and whined. "M-Milo, p-please! S-stop punishing me…"

"I told you I would tease you… I'm not stopping until I get what I want…" Milo sends more vibrations down her core. licking at the outside of it again.

Momo started panting desperately and continued whining. She could barely stand this. "M-Milo, p-please...I-I'll d-do a-anything…" She pleaded.

"Like you said… you've been naughty… naughty girls need to be punished…" Milo tugs at her core, then licks at it's lips again.

Momo started shaking wildly, losing control of herself. "M-Milo...I-I can't s-stand this anymore…" She began to sit up, her paws pushing at Milo's shoulders. "I'll tease you right back...unless you make me cum all over you…"

Milo pushes Momo right back down and slips her tongue into her core a bit, glancing up at her.

The teasing made this pleasure all the more intense. Momo moaned out of sheer ecstasy, arching upwards into Milo. "Mmmm!"

Milo slowly pushes her tongue in deeper, her muzzle starting to push into her core. She mewed something muffled into her core, sending more vibrations down her core.

Momo had never moaned as loud, or felt this much pleasure and love for any one cat in her entire life. She began panting, her mouth staying open. "M-Milo! I-I love you so much!"

Milo mews something again and it sounded like 'I love you too!' but it was muffled by her core. She sticks her muzzle in deeper and licks rapidly at a soft spot.

Momo gasped, her entire body rocked and shaking with pleasure. "M-Milo!" She was close to cumming, and she knew it.

Milo goes a bit deeper. Hitting her deepest soft spot and lapping at it.

Momo began panting wildly, then let out a scream of pure bliss, cumming hard.

Milo purrs louder, lapping up any, and all cum that came out. She pops her muzzle out with a bit of force and smiles at Momo.

Momo pants, gazing down at Milo. "W-wow...th-that's what h-happens to g-good girls?" She purrs wildly, nuzzling into her mate.

"The teasing was just to make it feel better in the end. So yeah." She smiles and nuzzles her back.

Momo sighs and rolls forward, pushing Milo back to the ground and resting her own head on Milo's chest.

"I love you Momo… I will forever…" Milo mews.

"There are no words that could describe how I feel about you, Milo…" Momo mews softly.

"Same here… ever since i saw you that day and started crying… I've always wanted to be your mate and to be happy with you… forever… Now my dreams have came true… Thank you…" Milo purrs and cat-hugs Momo, while images of their future together danced in her head. The warm greenleaf breeze ruffled the fur of the two lovestruck cats.


	2. Mysticlight and Katt

Mysticlight sprang from branch to branch in the forest, her chest heaving as she continued her training exercise. Katt silently watched her train, a big smirk on her face. She sprang after her, being aS quiet as she possibly could. Mystic jumped at a far branch, but missed, crashing to the forest floor with a yelp and growl of frustration. "STUPID!" She hissed at herself.

"You ok, Beautiful?" Katt mews, leaping out of a bush beside her.

Mysticlight glared up at Katt. "You damn well know that I'm not."

Katt giggled. Honestly, she still kinda liked Mysticlight, even after all that happened. "I need my revenge..."

Mystic looked over at Katt, glaring. "I'm really not in the mood, Katt. I feel like shit as it is, you know that I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have what I believe to be a good reason for it."

"And your reason was to get over me. Well tell me, did putting me through all that pain help?" Mewed Katt.

"No, but it's the only thing I could think of. I've tried intensive training, crying, trying to hate you, EVERYTHING! I just can't get over you!" Mysticlight half growled.

Katt play-pinned her. "Just shhhh…"

Mystic struggled, pushing at Katt's paws and trying to get up. "Katt, I said no!"

"Do you remember how many times I yowled no?!" Katt mewed angrily.

"Yes, and I was crying the entire time, Katt! I hated doing that to you!" Mysticlight snapped back at her.

"Trust me Mysticlight! I hate doing this to you too! But sometimes you need to get revenge, even if it's on somecat you don't hate!"

Mysticlight began struggling wildly, trying to break free. "K-Katt! Stop it!"

"Just be quiet and let it happen!"

"No! I don't want this!"

"Mysticlight please! I don't want to make a beautiful she-cat like yourself cry!"

Mystic grabbed Katt's shoulders and pushed hard, throwing her off her. "Katt, I said no." She turned and padded away, her fur bristling.

"M-Mysticlight wait! Please!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"PLEASE!"

-Later that day-

Mystic sat atop a cliff overlooking Windclan, her home. Thoughts of Katt popped in and out of her head, over and over.

Katt silently trotted towards Mysticlight. "U-Umm… Mysticlight?" She mewed from behind her.

Mysticlight turned her head, a frown on her face. "I-I'm an i-idiot…"

"No you're not. You're the smartest she-cat I know." Katt smiles at her.

"Then riddle me this: why is it I ended the happiest relationship I'd ever been in for a cat that's tried to kill me 3 times?" Mysticlight mewed, a sad tone to her voice.

"Because some cats don't think straight while they're love struck… you were just confused. Everyone gets confused at times." Mewed Katt.

"Katt...you deserve better than a cat as fucked up as me…"

Katt growls "Never… say that you're a fucked up cat again… you're sweet, kind, smart, pretty, beautiful, and modest."

Mystic sighed, her frown diminishing. "Still...you have Hidey now, and she makes you happy...that's what matters…"

"What happens to you makes me worry. I want you happy as well."

Mystic shook her head, her eyes closed. "No...you're the more important of us here."

"No, I'm not. What makes you happy, makes me happy."

"Katt...why did I ruin us?"

"It does not matter anymore… what matters is what makes the kindest she-cat in the forest happy. And that would be you."

"I'm the kindest she-cat, yet you're the one insisting I'm more important." Mystic smiled faintly. This was why she could never truly get over Katt.

"Trust me, I've done things you would not even want to hear about…" She half smirks.

Mystic smirked. "Oh yeah? All I really do is fight for the safety of other cats."

"Exactly. That's what makes you so nice! You put your life on the line for others." Mewed Katt, a full smirk on her face now.

"Ehh…I love doing it, so I dunno that it makes me nice…"

"Let me list off a few things that make you best best she-cat in the world…" Katt mewed, slowly trotting towards her.

Mystic giggled and smirked. "Oh boy, this again…"

"You're nice, pretty, kind, smart, modest, beautiful," She pushes her over lightly. "Sexy…"

Mystic felt herself blushing and gazing up at Katt. "K-Katt…"

"I admit… I never got over you either…" Katt mewed, a flirty tone in her voice as she smirked sexily down at her.

"Y-you didn't? But...but what about Hidey?"

"I love Hidey… but I'm the same as you… I should never have left you… I can't ever think straight without you…"

Mystic went silent, her mouth agape. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mysticlight… it was true when I said I will always love you more than any other cat…"

"Katt...the feelings I had for you the day I asked you to be my mate...they haven't changed at all…"

"To be honest… since that day my feeling towards you have only grown…"

"Even with Hidey being with you?"

"Yes… if anything Hidey made my feeling grow even more… I love you so much Mysticlight.." Katt licked her muzzle.

Mysticlight purred softly, her paws wrapping around Katt. "K-Katt...N-never leave me again…"

"I won't… I would give my life to be with you…"

"You don't have to...I'll be yours again if you'll have me…"

"Of course I'll have you… I love you too much to pass this up…"

Mysticlight slowly licked between Katt's ears. "Y-you don't have to take me back…"

"Fine… I'll make it clear that I want you back…" Katt licks her ear smoothly, then slinks slowly down, dragging her tongue down Mysticlight's belly.

Mysticlight's purr grew steadily louder, followed by a gasp as Katt's tongue reached her belly. "K-Katt…Y-you don't have t-to…"

"But I want to… I have not been able to do this with you alone for moons…" Katt reaches her core, giving it a gentle lick.

Mystic let out a soft moan, shivering against Katt. "B-baby...I told you I wanted this when you, Hidey and I were all together…"

"I'll make this time heart-felt… just so you know I mean it when i say I want you back…" Katt mewed, licking the outside again.

Mystic moaned again, her claws digging lightly into the ground. "Katt...I already know what you mean…I've wanted you back for so long…"

"Well you can have me… Will you be my mate again, Mysticlight?" She mewed, looking up at her.

"Katt, I love you more than I love my own life. Of course I'll be your mate again." She purred, her eyes big balls of love gazing down at Katt. "And not just for the sex…" She giggled.

"I want you for you… but the sex is an added touch…" Katt giggles and sticks her tongue in, purring gently.

"I feel the same waAAAY!" Mystic let out a moan, her core shivering against Katt.

"Good… then I'll never leave you again…" Katt mews through her core, making it vibrate. She licks again, going deeper.

"Mmmm...o-ohh Katt, y-you're my f-orever cat...I p-promise…" Mystic purred and moaned louder as her core vibrated.

"Oh Mysticlight…" Katt moaned simply because she loved hearing Mystic moan. She licks a soft spot.

Mystic gasped, then arched up and moaned loud, her eyes falling shut. "Oohhhhh, Katt! I'm a-about to…" She struggled, trying to keep herself from cumming so soon.

"I'll love you… forever…" Katt sticks her muzzle in deeper.

Mystic's moan of bliss could've been heard in the Windclan camp. She came hard on Katt, panting.

She laps up all the cum, popping her muzzle out of her core. "That's what I love to hear…"

Mystic looked down at her, purring wildly and shivering. "Katt...I-I've missed y-you…"

"I've missed you too…" Katt also purrs wildly, lifting her head and slinking back up to her face.

In nearly an instant, Mystic was on top of Katt, licking her muzzle wildly, her paws sliding down her body with almost agonizing slowness. "Now it's my turn to make you scream…" She purred with a sexy tone.

Katt's eyes widen and she purrs louder and more wildly. "I missed the way you touch me…"

"Oh? Do you mean like…" Her muzzle stretched forward, and she slowly licked the soft spot between her ears. "This? Or…" Her paw slid down to her core and began rubbing it slowly. "Like this…"

"B-Both! I missed the feel of your paws and the way you talked…" Katt moaned, licking her muzzle rapidly.

"Oh, Katt...I've missed having you...being able to ravage you...hearing you moan…" Mystic purred quietly, rubbing her core a bit faster. "I've missed my she-cat…"

Katt gasps and moans again. "Stop teasing…. I didn't tease you…" She play-whines in between licks.

Mystic purred and made a quiet, fake moan in her ear. "Oh, Katt. I haven't had you to myself in moons...I'm taking advantage of this…" She continued rubbing her core, while moving her muzzle down and licking from her neck to her belly.

"M-Mysticlight!" Katt moans, pure love in her eyes.

Mysticlight's muzzle rested just above her core as she looked up, returning Katt's loving gaze. "Promise you'll never leave me...and I'll give you a reason not to…"

"I-I promise! I will never leave you ever again! You're the one and only cat for me. I realized that when I left!"

"I'm glad we think so similar, Katt...I love you with all my heart…" Mystic slowly lowered her head, taking the lips of her core and tugging lightly at them.

Katt moans louder, pre-cum coming out of her core "I love you so much!"

She purrs and licks up the pre-cum, then scoots up a bit, her tongue out. "See how you taste…"

Katt giggles and stretches her head out, lapping at her tongue "Mmmm…. So considerate…."

Mystic purrs, licking her nose after. "You taste sweet...just like your personality…" She purrs, sliding back down and teasing the outside of her core again.

Katt gasps and moans more. "Please.. finish me…"

"Well...since you asked so nicely…" Mystic purred, pushing her muzzle deep into her core, licking deep inside it.

Katt moans really loud, arching her core. "Thank you… master…"

"Anything for my loyal, loving pet…" Mystic mewed, the words vibrating the inside of her core. She started rapidly licking all of her soft spots while purring.

Katt eyes widen, and more pre-cum comes out "I'm so close…"

Mystic tongued at her very bottom soft spot, then slowly dragged her tongue up the side of her core, levering her muzzle loose but keeping it in her core.

Katt gasps and moans again, cumming all over her muzzle. Some of it squirting out.

Mystic's purring picked up as she lapped up her cum slowly, teasing her core as she did so. "Mmmmm…" She purred with her sexy voice.

Katt's moans get softer. She was purring wildly and clawing at the ground. "Thank you…"

"Well, a master must take care of her pets...right?" Mystic winked at Katt, sliding up her so their faces were inches away.

"Was that my treat for being a good girl?" Katt giggles, staring sexily up at her.

"No, actually...it was a welcome back present…" Mystic giggled, returning the sexy stare.

"Well, I can't wait to see what my treat is like…" Katt licks her ear "I think it's time to nom your ear again…"

Mystic purred quietly, a little glint in her eyes. "One condition for that, hun…"

"What would that be?" Katt had already started nomming lightly.

Mystic felt herself blushing as she started rocking up and down on Katt, their cores rubbing together. "I better still be able to give you your treat…" She half-moaned into her ear.

"Of course you can…" Katt moans, tugging her ear lightly.

Mystic tilts her head slightly as Katt tugs, giving her better access. She presses their cores together fairly hard, and grinds them together roughly. "O-oooh, Katt…."

"Mmmm… I like that…" Katt purrs, licking her ear after two noms, making a pattern.

Mystic's other ear began twitching wildly, and she giggled while moaning. "Heehee...I th-think my other ear feels neglected…"

"I guess we'll have to change that…" Katt paws her head, making it turn. She noms on the other ear.

Mystic gasped and moaned again, her whole body pressing against Katt as she started moving faster. "O-ohhh...K-Katt...you know just how to get me going…"

"I hope so… my only goal now is to make you happy… before and after death…" Katt moans and rubs at her back.

The grinding began to slow down, Mystic's breathing slow and deep. "Katt...I'll be happy as long as you're beside me...before and after death…"

"Then I'll be there… always…"

"Good...I love you Katt…" The grinding sped up again, getting rough and quick. Mystic's moans grew louder and louder.

"I hope you know i won't be cumming again tonight…" Katt moans, in between gasps of glee.

"I k-know...I'm waiting until I feel I've treated you enough…" She gives her a sexy gaze, slowing down again.

"No matter what you do… just being beside you will be treating me enough…" Katt returns the gaze.

"Together forever…" Mystic mews softly, closing her eyes and pressing her muzzle to Katt's. She slowly stopped grinding against her.

"Of course… forever…" Katt mews, suddenly sleepy.

Mystic's weight sank quickly onto Katt, her eyes heavy. "See you in my dreams...my blessed dreams…"

Katt nods and wraps her paws around Mystic for a cat-hug, falling asleep like that.

Mystic slowly worked her paws around Katt, returning the cat-hug as she fell asleep. Her dreams no longer taunted her of never being able to reach Katt, but now blessed her with reminders of how lucky she truly was to have her back.


	3. Milo And Momo Part 2

Milo slowly trotted out of hers and Momo's den. She was pawing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning as the wind blew through her pelt. Momo had left their den early that day, and was sitting outside their down on a small cliff that overlooked the valley. A distant look filled her eyes. Momo saw Milo on the edge of the cliff and smiled, getting filled with with happiness just from seeing her. She makes her way over. Momo was unaware of Milo, despite how near she was. She let out a quiet sigh. Milo batted at Momo's tail, a slight purr in her throat as she mewed. "What's wrong beautiful?"

Momo jumped a little, looking back at Milo and smiling softly. "N-nothing...just thinking about stuff…"

"What kinda stuff?" Milo rubbed her cheek against Momo's.

Momo purred, her heart jumping with ecstasy. "Just...my dreams, really. And if they mean anything…" She leaned over into Milo.

"What're you dreaming about? If something's bothering my princess I want to solve it…"

"Nothing's bothering me really. I've had dreams about you, my mom, my one brother that tried killing me that one time, aaand...what was the other one…" Momo looked upwards, her ears flopping backwards. "Can't remember."

Milo's ears flatten a bit, licking Momo's cheek. "Is there anyway I can… help?"

Momo shrugs. "I dunno. Nothing really to help with, just dreams. None of them really bad, honestly. Just...thinking about 'em."

"Can you please tell me what happens in these dreams?" Milo mews with a kitten face.

Momo giggles lightly, smiling. "Only if you promise not to use the kitten face all the time! It makes me giggleee!"

"I'll only use it if I have to." Milo mews between giggles.

"Mkay, good!" Momo purred, her tail resting on Milo's. "My dream about my brother was what would happen if he and I met like tomorrow. I dreamed that he apologized to me and he and I were the bestest brother and sister ever." She smiled at the thought. "The one about you was the sex we had last time after I gave you that amazing day. The one about my daddy was about how much I miss him and his snuggles."

"Are my snuggles not good enough?" Milo teases, giggling and purring a bit louder.

"I never said yours wasn't da bestest in the whole world! I said I miss my daddy's. I haven't seen him in like...a lot of moons. Since I was a kitten."

"I could help you find him sometime… If you'd like." Milo was tempted to do the kitten face again. Just to make her giggle.

"That'd be amazing!" Momo chirped, purring loudly.

"And, maybe i could make that other dream about me come true…" Milo giggled, leaning against Momo.

Momo laughed and licked her cheek lightly. "Yeah, I doubt it. You don't even know what it was about, dummy!" She lightly batted at her ears, giggling kittishly.

"You just told me it was about sex… didn't you?" Milo giggles back, making the kitten face again.

Momo starts giggling even more, falling backwards. "S-stooop with the faaace!" She play-whined.

Milo play-pins her, looking down at Momo with the kit face. "But ish sho cute!"

Momo keeps giggling wildly, closing her eyes. "S-s-stoop! P-pwease!"

"Not until you tell me what your dream about me was!" Milo giggles as well.

"F-fine, I w-will! J-just stop the faaace!"

Milo stops with the kitten face, now just looking extremely cute.

"My dream was that you like found this...I dunno how to describe it really, but you found this part of you that was like...really dominant during sex. You didn't let me do like anything...but it was the best sex we'd ever had." Momo smiles innocently.

"What would you say if were to tell you whenever my barriers break… I still hold a lot back?" Milo smirks.

"I'd say you were lying to me." Momo smirked back.

"I guess we'll need to test it… won't we?" Milo giggled sexily, licking Momo's muzzle.

"We will?" Momo giggled, still playing innocent but licking her muzzle back while purring.

Milo gets off, purrs and gazes at her "Mhmm…"

Momo shrugs nonchalantly. "Alright...whatever you say dear." She smirked, a playful glint in her eyes.

Milo rolls Momo over gently, play-pinning her from behind and softly stroking the back of Momo's neck with her tongue.

Momo purred softly, shivering a little. "Mmmm…" She held back a moan a while, then let it out teasingly slowly.

Milo keeps licking slowly, wanting Momo horny before she lets everything out on her.

Momo's heart starts jumping, and moans fall out of her over and over. "Miloo…" She started pushing up, trying to get Milo off her so she could give her another amazing night.

Milo pushes her back down softly, still licking slowly.

"Mmph...Milo, let me up…" Momo moans softly.

"No… Not until I'm done…" Milo licks a bit faster, purring.

"Milo...baby, please…you're getting me so hot…" Momo whined a little bit, still pushing up.

"Good… then I'm almost done…" Milo licks a bit more forcefully, pushing her back down.

Momo moans louder, pushing harder. "Pleeaase...I-I can't take this…"

Milo finally stops, pawing the spot then getting off Momo. Momo rolled to her paws, obviously turned on. She stalked towards Milo, being sexy as she pushed her to the ground. "My turn…" She began licking between her neck and her chest.

Milo purrs, blushing and looking up at Momo. Letting her play around before she dropped her barriers.

Momo took the small patch of fur she'd been licking in her teeth, gently nibbling it.

Milo purrs a bit louder, holding in a moan. She licks Momo's muzzle. "Mmmmomo…."

"Yes dearrr?" Momo purred smoothly, still toying with the same spot she was.

"I love you…" Milo lets out a soft moan, smiling up at her.

"I love you too, Milo…" Momo purrs, placing her paws on her chest gently and moving them around.

"I think it's time I make your dreams a reality… are you ready my love?" Milo moans again, loving Momo's paws.

"I still think you're lying…" Momo purred with a flirty smile, still slowly moving them around.

"Are you ready to test that?" Milo's smile turns to a really sexy smirk. She was gazing into Momo's eyes.

"If you want to try, I guess I couldn't stop you…" Momo purred, smirking. Her eyes lock with Milo's in a loving stare.

Milo drops her barriers, not holding back anything. She gets Momo off in an instant and pins her with gentle force, then begins licking her soft spot rapidly.

Momo moans softly, her ears twitching wildly. "Mmm...Milo…"

"Sit back and take it all… I'll make you feel the best you've ever felt in your whole life… I promise…" Milo licks faster and harder, rubbing her paws all over Momo's body.

Momo purrs and moans loudly, stretching her paws forward. "I believe you…"

Milo flips Momo over quickly, giving her a stare she has never given Momo. The stare was the sexiest thing she will ever see in her life.

Momo blushed up at Milo, her heart racing again. "Milo…" Her gaze was more loving than sexy, like she was looking at her entire world at once.

Milo starts to rub all over Momo's body, licking anywhere she possibly could.

Momo moaned again, arching up into Milo. Her paws reach up, pressing against Milo almost challengingly, a smirk creeping onto her face.

Milo slinks down really slowly, licking every bit of fur as she goes down.

Momo purrs loudly, her whole body shaking lightly against Milo. "Mmm...Milo…"

"I swear to starclan… This'll be the best…" Milo licks her hips, now right above her core.

"Anytime with you Milo...is the best time…" Momo purrs and blushes. "But whatever you do...I'm doing to you ten fold…"

"Not this time… this time I'll please you until you fall asleep…" Milo breathes on Momo's core, giggling.

Momo gasps and moans softly, having flashbacks to her dream. "Milo...I can't fall asleep if you just keep pleasing me…"

"Then I'll do it until you plead for me to stop…" Milo starts to lick the outside of her core gently.

Momo lets out another quiet moan, her eyes fluttering shut. "Mmmm...Milo…"

Milo slowly presses her tongue in, not bothering to tease because Momo was already really horny.

Momo moaned again, much louder this time, her paws pushing at the ground. "Mmmph!"

Milo purrs wildly, rubbing Momo's legs as she presses her tongue in a bit deeper, licking a soft spot.

Momo groans loudly in pure bliss, trying to scoot herself down so she can paw gently at her neck.

Milo licks the soft spot a few times before licking even deeper, her muzzle going deep.

Momo gasps again, a few rapid breaths coming forward before another loud moan, her core shaking. "M-Milo! I-I'm so close…"

"Oh don't worry… I'll make you cum more than once…" Milo licks deeper, hitting another soft spot.

Momo moans loud again, cumming hard on Milo's muzzle, her head falling back.

Milo keeps licking, hitting the soft spot directly. She loved the taste of Momo's core, and cum so much.

Momo squealed, moaning louder and pushing at the ground more. "M-Milo!"

Milo keeps licking, wanting to make Momo dry. She wanted to hear more of her moans and to make her the happiest she-cat in the world.

Momo kept moaning, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She tried to sit forward and push Milo off her; partly so she could breathe, and partly so she could give Milo back everything she'd given to her.

Milo pushes Momo back down, growling in a sexy way, lifting her muzzle out to say "I said sit back and relax!" She lowers her head back down and starts to do it again.

Momo moaned again, almost pitifully. "M-Milo...this is hardly fair…" She felt herself smiling at her quoting her dream.

"All's fair in love and war…" Milo licks deeper, moaning with her.

Momo moans louder and louder, her voice echoing over the cliff. She blushed, covering her mouth with her tail, pushing against Milo again.

Milo vibrates Momo's core with her moan, licking furiously at her deepest soft spot.

Momo gasped and kept moaning, her voice getting higher and higher until she came again. Milo drank all of it, wanting to make Momo cum one more time before she stopped. Momo pushed at Milo hard, using all of her little strength trying to push Milo over. "B-baby...I-I can't b-breathe normally…"

"Fine… you get a break…" She giggles, her nose splattered with cum.

Momo was panting hard, still trying to push Milo over. Instead of a real break, Milo just flips her over and starts to lick her soft spot again. Momo whimpered again, her breathing barely calming down. "M-Milo...l-let me…"

"I'm not leaving you alone until you cum for the third time…"

"W-whyyy…" Momo whined, slightly in play but mostly from being so horny.

"Because… when I make goals I make sure that I beat them… my goal this morning was to make you cum 3 times…"

Momo giggled a little, still pushing against Milo lightly. "Milooo...why can't I make you cum then?"

"You'll get your chance soon… I just need to do my job…"

"Fiiine…" Momo stopped fighting underneath Milo.

Milo licks the back of her neck a few more times, letting Momo calm down a bit.

Momo shivered lightly, her purring starting to relax a bit, along with all of her body. Once Milo heard that she calmed down again she flipped her over, instantly starting where she left off.

Momo gasped again, moaning loud. Her head fell back, her eyes falling closed again.

Milo starts to lick her deepest soft spot again, purring.

Momo moaned wildly, twitching underneath her mate. "M-Milo...f-faster…"

Milo licks rapidly, trying to calm her as much as she possibly can, wanting to make her cum again.

"Mmmm, baby!" Momo moans loud, panting. Her core twitches under Milo, showing she was close to cumming. Milo starts to pant, making Momo's core vibrate more. She licks faster… as if possible. Momo lets out a final moan of ecstasy and cums for a third time on Milo.

Milo purrs wildly, popping her muzzle out and licking Momo's tongue.

Momo gazes up at Milo, panting wildly, her gaze a mixture of surprise, bliss, and lust. "M-Milo…"

Milo still had Momo pinned "Now, sleepy time."

Momo play frowns. "But Milo…"

"But nothing. You will fall asleep while I lick your soft spot…"

"But…"

"Am I clear?" Milo growls sexily, smirking.

Momo play sighs, mewing in a sexy, submissive voice. "Yes master…"

"Good…" Milo mews, rolling off her and licking her soft spot slowly.

Momo purrs and moans softly, laying flat on the ground.

Milo wraps her paws around Momo from behind, nuzzling and licking her soft spot slowly.

"Y-you're wrong, master…"

"Do I need to prove myself again? I'll make you cum ten times if I have to…"

"N-not that...this was so much better than my dream…" Momo purred softly.

Milo giggles and nibbles on her soft spot "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should...I'd had a hell of a dream…" Momo giggled, her eyes drifting closed and sleep entering her head. A chilling breeze blew over them, but they barely noticed through the burning heat of their love for each other.


End file.
